Harmless Guest
Harmless Guest is the twenty-eighth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a barn and landscape, which are covered in snow as music begins to play. Snow falls as the camera makes a close-up of the entrance. The inside is shown, with Huehuecoyotl lying underneath a blanket as he sleeps. He then wakes up as he opens one of his eyes, then both, to stare at the barn door. Initially, nothing is there, until the camera shows a different side in which Huey looks at the ground to see the two dolls he gave to Edmonia and Emily (a reference to Living Dolls) standing up right in front of him. He looks at them for a few seconds, then says that he did it again as his head lowers deeper into the blanket. He tells the dolls that they have a job to do and instructs them to "go... do it". They begin to slide as Huey looks on surprised as they slide towards the pumpkin head that was made for Brom Bones. Huey then goes to their direction by sliding like a caterpillar as squeaky noises can be heard, him looking at them suspiciously. Flute music plays as he grabs the pumpkin head and inspects it, the camera showing a close-up of the two dolls, then returning back to Huey inspecting the pumpkin head. He takes off the top, then lifts it up and puts it over his head. He asks the two dolls what he should do, them not saying a word in the process. He lifts up the pumpkin head to look at them better, then one of the two slides in the direction of the fork, making it ring slightly. Huey then tells them that "this pumpkin thing" is supposed to go to the, then stutters for a second, before saying "...to the Patchwork girl!". He asks them if he is supposed to give it to her, the doll slightly nodding, with him confirming that he's gonna go do that then, then saying that if it's wrong, it's their fault, whilst pointing at one of the two. The next scene shows the landscape that the duo of humans from McCoy travelled in the last episode, it consisting out of trees and snow. Frida orders the "dumb Waheela" to find Eddy (a nickname for Edmonia). However, they refuse, with one of them whining instead. Frida then says "Oh, come on!" and that she's their owner. She follows it up with "Mush!" as she signals them to go, but to no avail. Jose is seen sitting in the background, close to a tree. He can be heard saying "Eh!", to which Frida angrily replies by asking him what his plan is, mockingly calling him a "smart guy!" as well. He tells her "Tell their parents", that this is probably magic that caused their dissapearances and that it's over their heads. She says "Typical" and he is just going to have other people solve his problems for him in an annoyed tone. Jose then someone walking in the snow, then calls out Huey's name, causing Frida to look as well. Wonky violin music plays as the duo sees Huey walk with an illuminated pumpkin head and fork which guides him the way. He stops in his tracks when he hears Jose, causing him to look at the both of them. Frida says that that other girl (probably referring to Emily) was right and that his (Jose's) spirit is an idiot. Jose is seen staring visibly angry at her, then proclaims Huey's name and that something took Emily. Huey now realising why the two dolls were in the barn, he says "Ohhhhh..." and that that's why these (two dolls) were here for, with him asking if there's a second person missing too. Frida, who's crossing her arms in annoyance, looks away when Jose mentions that her friend is gone also. Huey says "Good!" and that he'll help him find them. He then taps the fork and says "Cry!", causing the fork to tingle a few times as the camera pans to the air, suddently transforming scene and bringing the trio into the Mictlan Woods. A four-legged skeleton stares at Frida as he moves closer, who looks back in a mildly disturbing form, as Huey says "Ooooo!" as he calls Mictlan "The purple place!". Frida then pushes it back, causing it to fall underneath the stairs. Brom Bones is then shown as he sighs. A soft flute begins to play as Huey takes off the pumpkin, not noticing the still burning candle on his head, then places it on Brom Bones' head. He falls after it attaches, with Brom Bones emitting a happy sound as a result. Huey tosses the top on it and proclaims "Well, that's done" with a happy face. Frida and Jose angrily ask him "Our friends?", Huey then realising he still has to find them. He kneels, taps the fork and the camera starts to move up, displaying Amaroq holding Edmonia and Emily, which he had just saved (a throwback to the last episode, where Amaroq had to save the duo from a dinosaur which was walking off a cliff with them on it). A crashing sound can be heard as Huey looks at the trio, with Jose shouting Emily's name. Huey, first looking sad, then angry as the camera shifts, throws the fork at Amaroq, hitting him as a "Tonk!" sound can be heard. He looks back and crosses his arms in anger, Huey then lowering his head back into the bushes but still being visible due to the candle. Amaroq tells them to get out of here, Huey replying that he doesn't want to. He then looks back at Edmonia and Emily, who get scared as music begins to play, Emily tells him that if he doesn't like them, the place is pretty big and that they can stay far away from him. She gets interrupted by him, stating that the only ones who have lived in the Woods longer than a year is him and Charles. In the background, Huey is trying to climb down the hill with a rope, failing and falling halfway down the climb. Amaroq continues and tells them that he's a spirit, that Charles is "strange" and if they stay here, they will go the way of all the dolls. Amaroq sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, then informs them to stay friends, keep their heads down, grow up and leave those villages. Huey meanwhile has snuck behind Amaroq and tries to hit him with the fork, but fails to do so when he says "You!", scaring Huey and making him move back. Amaroq tells Huey to take them back home as he still is kneeled and in fighting position. Flute music starts to play as he looks up and sees Frida staring at him, then stating "All of them". As the flute music continues, wind can be seen blowing through her hair, with snowflakes passing by as she looks to the left to see the woods reappear again. Frida looks at Amaroq in disbelief, then angrily walks off with Jose and the other two girls following her. Amaroq then looks down to Huey, who looks back at him as a result. He turns around, only to find that the Woods have dissapeared. He gives back the two dolls to Edmonia and Emily, who show him they already have their own. Huey looks on surprised, then Frida grabs her doll out of his hand as he looks her way, with Jose doing the same for his doll. Both can be seen crossing their arms and refusing to talk to each other, with the two Waheela's running to Edmonia. Back in the Mictlan Woods, the camera shows the multitude of houses and flying skeletons in the village. Amaroq is shown leaning at a house, with Ozma Angeline suddently appearing next to him. He asks her if he left, her not saying a word as the episode ends. Appearances * Huehuecoyotl * Frida * Jose * Brom Bones * Amaroq * Edmonia * Emily * Angel Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Brom Bones) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * Chirpchirp (Frida) * WooleyWorld (Jose) * teeheemilady (Emily) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Additional Coloring, Sound Design, Music) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Balancing) * Chirpchirp (Additional Coloring) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WoolyWorld (Jose) *Jas (Xochipilli) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos